lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Intoxicated
Summary After Denise Eldridge discovers her teenage daughter, Carrie, in bed with her 21-year-old boyfriend, Justin, she calls SVU to have Justin charged with statutory rape. Carrie claims that she wasn't raped by Justin and didn't have sex with him. When Denise forces Carrie to get a rape kit, Olivia calls lawyer Simone Bryce, who tells Denise that she can't make her daughter get a rape kit exam. Frustrated, Denise leaves, but the next day, she is found murdered in her apartment and Carrie and Justin missing, which makes the detectives suspect that they might have something to do with Denise's murder. Plot Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring Cast * Mike Doyle as Forensics Technician Ryan O'Halloran * Joanna Merlin as Judge Lena Petrovsky * Peter Hermann as Attorney Trevor Langan * Joel de la Fuente as T.A.R.U. Technician Ruben Morales * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Stephen Gregory as Dr. Kyle Beresford * William H. Burns as Officer Robbins Guest cast * Cathy Moriarty as Denise Eldridge * Danielle Panabaker as Carrie Lynn Eldridge * Jon Foster as Justin Sharp * Glenne Headly as Attorney Simone Bryce * Saundra McClain as Principal * Jeff Brooks as Diner Owner * Stephanie Cozart as Marissa Tetro * Colin Stokes as Store Manager * Bruce Turk as Neighbor * Nat DeWolf as Trooper Linden * Lee Camp as Bart * Laurifer Abrams as Nomi References 24th Precinct; Bellevue Hospital Center; 27th Precinct; Katonah, New York; Bedford; Westchester County; Westchester County Police Department; Dutchess County; McArthur High School; CompuNation, Inc.; Brooklyn Juvenile Center; Premenstrual Dysphoric Disorder Quotes *'Carrie': I loved my mom very much. But when she was drunk, she wasn't a mother. ---- *'Benson': My mother was an English professor. When I was sixteen, I started dating one of her students. He was a senior, he was twenty-one years old. And he asked me to marry him. And I said yes. Because I wanted to get away from my mother. She found out and she told me that if I didn't stop seeing him, that she would have him kicked out of college. And I told her that I was moving out. She was half way through a bottle of vodka and she dropped it. It shattered all over the floor. And then she picked up the jagged edge of the bottle and...and she came at me, screaming, 'I'll never let anyone else have you.' And so I kicked her, hard. And then I kicked her again. And she went flying across the room, into the wall. And she slid down to the floor. I'd never hurt her before. I ran out. I was so afraid... Novak: You didn't kill your mother, Olivia. Benson: I know what it's like to want to. That's how I know Simone Brice. I called her back then. She was a law student, and she helped me survive it. Novak: Why didn't Carrie say something? Benson: Because then the abuse becomes real. If you keep quiet, you can pretend that it's not. ---- *'Stabler': Romeo and Juliet killed themselves, not their parents. ---- *'Denise': My daughter's been violated. Whose side are you on? Benson: Hers. ---- :Benson: You saw how she humiliated Carrie in front of the entire squad. I don't like her. :Captain Cragen: Well, she has a right to be upset. :Benson: She's upset, because she thinks Carrie's gonna end up just like her-- Pregnant without a man. :Captain Cragen: Denise Eldridge believes a crime was committed against her daughter. :Benson: Denise Eldridge is a fruitcake. :Stabler: Well, dessert is served. Denise in the squad room ---- *'Benson': You know I'm right. Stabler: What, that Denise is a fruitcake? Yeah. But she's trying to protect her daughter. ---- Background information and notes *The term "twinkie defense" is a derisive label for an improbable legal defense. Its origins lie with the trial of Dan White for the assassination of San Francisco City supervisor Harvey Milk and mayor George Moscone. The defense argued that White's consumption of various junk food worsened his depression thus his mental capacity had been diminished so he was incapable of premeditation. He was instead convicted of voluntary manslaughter. The satirist Paul Krassner would claim credit for coming up with the term. *The story is based on the Valessa Robinson Case. *Benson's mother once flew into a drunken rage after she told her she was moving out after being engaged to one of her mother's 21-year-old senior students and attacked her. *Goof: *When Benson returns to the murder scene during the trial, the bloodstains on the walls are still bright red. In the real world, these would have oxidized and turned brown long before then. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes